


Aubrey's New Friend

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Aubrey Posen hates pets. So how will she act when she finally allows Beca to bring one home?





	1. Chapter 1

Aubrey Posen came from Old Southern money, and she was very proud of her accomplishments in life. Former Captain of the national championship winning Barden Bella’s, graduated top of her class with a bachelor’s degree in sociology from Barden University. She dropped her entire life saving’s into creating the Lodge of Fallen Leaves. The retreat allowed Aubrey to make her first million at the age of 24 and she just kept going. She had also published two best-selling books by the age of 27. But most importantly, she married the woman of her dreams, Beca Mitchell as soon as she graduated from college.

 

Beca Mitchell never knew what having it easy meant. Her father had left her and her mother at the age of 12. Beca did everything she could to help earn money for her mother and herself. College was the last thing on her mind, so it surprised her that her father had come back to offer her free schooling at Barden University where he teaches. Her mom pleaded with Beca to go and better herself, get an education to maybe one day take care of a family of your own. Her mother’s advice eventually paid off because Beca found her future wife on the first day. Sure, it took one year to ask her out, but they were a match made in heaven. Beca left her interning job soon after college to open her own studio downtown. Business was slow. But as soon as Beca got her big breakthrough, they’d be lining up into the streets to work with her.She wasn’t anywhere close to Aubrey’s financial status but money to the women meant nothing, they had each other and that is priceless.

 

The girls remained busy throughout the week, so they cherished spending the evenings and weekends together. On paper, this pairing is nothing more than a fairytale, but as they always say, opposites attract.

 

“Morning Babe,” Aubrey said pulling the covers off her.

 

“Bree, I love you, I really do. But it is 7am on a Saturday, go back to bed,” Beca whined.

 

Aubrey laughed at her wife,

 

“No way Beca, I’ve got a lot to do today.”

 

“Is breakfast included on the list?” Beca said stirring.

 

“Now what kind of wife would I be if I was to let you starve darling?”

 

“Damn you and that fake Southern accent Bree.”

 

“There’s nothing fake about me Beca and you know it well,” Aubrey grinned back at Beca.

 

…

 

Aubrey got to work in the kitchen, quickly whipping up some scrambled eggs and fried Bacon. She had Beca’s Coffee waiting on the table along with her food. Beca drug her carcass to the table and ate with her wife,

 

“Bree this was fantastic, sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky.”

 

Aubrey adored Beca when she was giving her attention,

 

“I want nothing but the best for my love, now go clean the dishes.”

 

Beca hated doing the dishes,

“Bumblebee do I have to?

 

“Yes, Beca, you do. We had an agreement, whoever doesn’t cook has to clean up.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good girl. If you do a good job, I may give you a treat.”

 

“Don’t tease me Bree.”

 

“Who’s teasing?” Aubrey said slipping up behind and grabbing her ass.

 

“Bree, I swear to god I’ll go down on you right here right now.”

 

“I’ll tell you what, if you go on a run with me this morning, when we get back this afternoon I’ll let you use the leash and handcuffs on me.”

 

Beca was always a sucker for hot dominate sex, especially when she got to play rough with Aubrey,

 

“You’ve got yourself a deal sweetheart.”

 

…

 

“God, I hate running! Bree wait up I have to take a breather.”

 

“Beca we’ve only ran 2 blocks? How can you be tired already?”

 

“Too much caffeine and junk food probably.” Beca shrugged.

 

“Well this won’t do, I’m putting you on a strict eating plan and you’ll be joining me for yoga and jogging from now on.”

 

“Bree that’s not fair!”

 

“Beca this is serious, you can cause serious harm to your body for being so unhealthy. Promise me you’ll do better?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Good, now are you ready to continue?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. Beca glanced over at the shop she stopped in front of and almost died in awe. Bree! Look they have cats for sale!”

 

“Absolutely not Beca, now come on.”

 

Aubrey always hated pets, cats especially.

 

“I want that one Bree! Can we please get it? I’ll take good care of it and play with it every night.”

 

“BECA NICOLE POSEN! There will be no cat’s or any other animal living in my house, they are filthy.

 

Beca put on her best Chloe impression, the overly large watery puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip sticking out.

 

“No Beca, no pets.”

 

…

 

“I can’t believe I let you buy that damn mangy cat,” Aubrey said packing in the cat food and litter.

 

Beca was packing in the litter box, a basket of toys, and most importantly her fur baby. It was a very rare male Calico cat.

 

Beca scoffed at Aubrey’s comment and covered the cat’s ears,

 

“His name is Mittens. He is a part of this family now, so please respect him.”

 

“Whatever, just keep him out of the bedroom.”

 

“Come on Mittens, let me show you around the place,” Beca began to pack her cat around, introducing him to the new environment and where his food and litterbox were.

 

Meanwhile Aubrey was mentally freaking out, being the controlling perfectionist that she is, her home stays in immaculate condition. This cat was putting that in jeopardy.

 

As the first week of having Mitten’s wore on, Aubrey was impressed with Beca. So far, she held up her end of the deal and handled everything the cat needed and cleaned up any messes. She would spend the night’s rolling around the floor with him and toss his mouse toy for him to play with.

 

What really tugged at Aubrey’s heart was one evening while she was in her chair reading, Beca had become quiet. She looked down to inspect the sudden quietness, only to find Beca laying on her back-hoisting Mittens in the air several times and then placing him on her chest giggling at the purring cat.

 

It secretly made Aubrey swell up inside. She knows Beca wants to be a mother so badly, and she knows that she will never be able to carry a child, leaving it up to Aubrey who was simply not ready to have a child yet. Deep down Aubrey knew Beca thought of her cat as more than just a pet, but more as her child.

 

….

 

One evening before bed Aubrey was finishing her book while Beca was in the bathroom, Mittens had jumped onto the bed and scared the hell out of Aubrey who tensed up,

 

“BECA! Get this damn cat off the bed this instance!”

 

Beca strolled into the room and picked Mittens up and placed him in the hall,

 

“No, no Mittens, you know mommy #2 won’t allow you in here, don’t stay up too late.” Beca closed the door and crawled into bed and latched onto Aubrey,

 

“I don’t know why you hate him so much, I think he really like you Bree.”

 

“I don’t want him in here, he will get hair over everything, our clothes, furniture and bed…Oh god! Look at the hair already on the bed!”

 

“Beca examined the bed closely, she found one strand of orange hair and picked it up to show Aubrey,

 

“Yeah Bree, he left so much hair behind we better throw this comforter away.”

 

“Beca this comforter cost $2,000. It’s ruined.”

 

Beca laughed her ass off for an unknown amount of time, Beca’s entire bedroom suit back home wasn’t even worth that much,

 

“Bree baby calm down, this comforter is fine. I’ll have it washed for you and I’ll keep the cat out of here.”

 

“I guess that will be ok.”

 

“We for seriously need to talk about your spending habits though. $2000 for a comforter!? Do I want to know what these pillows cost? Or how about the car you bought me last year?” Beca asked?

 

Aubrey sighed, “The pillows were $200 each, the sheets cost $800 and your car cost $80,000.”

 

Beca nearly choked on air,

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me, don’t ask if you don’t want to know.”

 

“But why would you buy me a car so expensive? I’d be ok with something for way less.”

 

“Yes, I know, but I wanted to show you how much you meant to me, and I know you liked the looks of it that day when we saw it, so I bought it for you. I can’t believe you didn’t know the price.”

 

“Call me oblivious” Beca shrugged, “But thank you anyways, you spoil me sometimes.”

 

Aubrey laughed and kissed her wife, “You’re welcome, now let’s get some rest, shall we?”

 

“Can Mittens sleep with us tonight?” Beca tried.

 

Aubrey denied her with the coldest stale hearted “No” Beca ever heard.

 

…

 

Aubrey Posen never get’s sick. But here she is returning home from the doctor with the flu,

 

“This is a catastrophe, I have a busy schedule this week.” Aubrey moaned out.

 

“Oh no missy, you get your butt in that bed and get some rest.”

 

“But Beca…”

 

“No Bree, I’ll stop at your office and tell Carly she is in charge until you get better. She can handle it. I’ve got to get to work and I’ll bring some food and your medicine home. You sure you’ll be ok?”

 

“Yes. But can you tell Carly to send lunch over from the cafeteria at noon?”

 

“Will do babe, love you”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Aubrey fell asleep and slept well past lunch, but was glad that Carly left a note on the counter telling her the food was in the fridge.Aubrey heated the food up and picked through what she wanted and returned to sleep until Beca got home.

 

It went that way for the next two days and Aubrey wasn’t feeling any better. She kicked, tossed and turned from laying in bed so much. She finally dozed off for a quick nap and when she woke she nearly had a heart attack.

 

Mittens had slipped into her room and perched himself on top of Beca’s pillow. Aubrey’s sudden movements startled him but quickly recovered seeing that it was just Aubrey.

 

“You little Devil, off the bed!” Aubrey quietly yelled, she really had no energy left to yell or to remove the cat, so she decided Mittens was ok if he stayed on Beca’s pillow. Except it didn’t take Mittens long to move, Aubrey felt him climbing onto her pillow and walk around the top of her head and crawled down to lay on top of her chest.

 

He stretched out and yawned, beginning to purr on top of Aubrey,

 

“Are you mocking me? Damnit I’m talking to a cat for Christ sake’s. Just don’t get much hair on my comforter.” Just like that Aubrey and Mittens fell asleep.

 

Mittens fell into that routine for the next few days and Aubrey was becoming use to the fluff ball. They would lay in bed to watch tv while Aubrey would talk and rub Mittens. It also made Aubrey jealous that just before Beca gets home each afternoon, he would run and wait for her at the back door.

 

She could hear Beca tending to the cat first, making sure he was fed and had plenty of water. Then she would come check on Aubrey before scampering off to cook and play with Mitten’s.

 

Aubrey hid the fact that she and Mittens had become friends. She had been getting an extra blanket for him to lay on, so she could hide any evidence of him being in the room,

 

“I wish you would give Mittens a chance Bree. Since you’ve been home all this time, I’m sure you could both use a friend.” Beca said before going to bed.

 

“Beca I’ll give him a chance, I just don’t want him in here, this place is a wreck as it is.”

 

Beca looked around the flawless bedroom, you could eat of the floor, but she kept quiet and went to bed.

 

The next day Beca had left for work as usual and Mittens, on cue hopped up to snuggle with Aubrey,

 

“Your mommy wants us to bond sometime Mittens, so I say we just lay here all day again and watch some tv. What do you think?”

 

Mittens just laid down and closed his eyes.

 

“You’re no fun” Aubrey scoffed.

 

…

 

It was Noon and Friday, Beca was finished with her required work that day so she wanted to leave to spend the rest of the day with Aubrey and Mitten’s. She decided she would even clean the house for Aubrey,

 

“Hey Greg, I’ve finished my work. Do you mind if I take the afternoon off to spend with the Mrs.?”

 

“No problem at all boss, I think we can finish up here. She still sick?”

 

“Yeah, but I believe she’s getting better, she’s been awful cheerful lately.”

 

“Well good, tell her I said to get better.”

 

“Will do. Seeya Monday.”

 

…

 

Beca arrived home and decided to enter through the basement to gather some food from the freezer. She made her way upstairs and set the food down. Immediately she started searching for Mittens. He wasn’t in any of his usual hiding spot’s which was unlike him. She checked to make sure the doors had been closed which they were.

 

Beca began to panic, she headed upstairs to check on Aubrey and search for Mittens some more. She noticed the bedroom door was cracked a bit and she could hear the tv on and Aubrey talking to something, she peeked her head through the door and froze.

 

She quickly grabbed her phone to snap a quick pic and went back to staring. Her heart was on fire, Aubrey was sitting up in bed hoisting Mittens above her head and moving him around in the air as if he was flying. She was talking and making rocket noises to Mittens, it was obvious that Aubrey had made a new buddy.

 

Beca opened the door with the biggest grin she could possibly muster,

 

“Hey Bree, Whatcha doing?”

 

Aubrey froze, Mittens stuck in mid-air,

“Beca, uhm…you’re home early?”

 

Inching closer to the bed, Beca never dropped her grin,

“Whatcha doing with Mittens?”

 

“It’s, uh… not what you think, I was just getting ready to throw the little devil out you see. Someone left the door open again.” Aubrey was proud of that quick lie.

 

Beca pretended to bite on it,

“Well can I have my cat then? You need some rest.”

 

Aubrey reluctantly let go of the cat.

 

…

 

It was no secret that Aubrey had become Mittens favorite. He would always jump in the chair with her after dinner and would always choose Aubrey’s side of the bed. Beca would occasionally sneak peeks of Aubrey kissing Mittens.

 

Beca eventually became jealous of Mittens change of heart. She confronted Aubrey at breakfast, Mittens naturally was sitting in her lap,

 

“Alright Aubrey I want my cat back.”

 

“You mean my cat” She said teasingly.

 

“No, I bought him, you didn’t even want him, so give him here.”

 

Aubrey smirked and put her napkin down,

 

“Alright Beca, let’s let Mitten’s decide who he wants. Stand right there,” Aubrey pointed to the opposite end of the table and she sat Mittens at the center before returning to her end.

 

“Ok Beca on the count of three, we will call for him and see who he goes to.”

 

“Psh, this is will be easy.” Beca said

 

“1, 2, 3, go!”

 

Beca began frantically calling for Mittens, even borderline begging for him. However, Mittens never moved, he just stared at Beca before standing and walking toward Aubrey who never even spoke a word.

“

Mittens no, no, mommy is this way!” Beca yelled.

 

Aubrey scooped the cat up and hoisted him in the air just like he was Simba and brought him down to cradle him,

 

“Looks like he has a new mommy Beca.” Aubrey had that stupid victory smirk on her face.

 

“This is unbelievable,” Beca walked towards the two and leaned down to Mittens, “You traitor.”

 

Aubrey laughed, Beca seemed really upset over this. She knew how easily Beca got jealous, so she leaned down to whisper in her ear,

 

“Don’t worry babe, you still have one pussy that will be waiting for you in the bedroom.” Aubrey set Mittens down and strutted upstairs into their room.

 

Beca looked down at the cat before running off to join Aubrey in the bedroom,

 

“We will discuss this later mister.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey has been putting in an unhealthy number of hours at the Lodge following her absence. It had been 3 months of working from dusk til’ dawn and it was clearly showing on her. Beca tried pleading with her to slow down or else she would end up hurting their relationship, and more importantly, herself.

 

“Bree baby, you’re not Wonder Woman you know?”

 

Aubrey was working at a breakneck pace at her desk when she snapped, “Of course not, I’m a damn Posen! Wonder Woman is a bitch compared to me!” Aubrey let out an exhausted, sinister laugh that scared Beca for her wife’s wellbeing. Aubrey seemed helpless, she never knew when to quit.

 

“Well ok. Just please try and get some rest?” Beca asked timidly.

 

Aubrey just waved her hand at her, not even turning around to kiss her goodnight.

 

“Come on Mittens, let’s leave mommy alone,” Beca scooped up Mittens and headed for the couch. Even though Aubrey wasn’t get much sleep, she did manage to crawl in bed for at least an hour. Beca did not want to deal with Aubrey’s crankiness in the mornings, so she’s been sleeping on the couch.

 

Mittens couldn’t really understand this change in behavior in his owners. Well for one, he was just a cat, but even animals know when problems arise. He’s been in a different routine as of late and he didn’t like it. He went from prowling around at night, to sleeping in bed with his owners and now being trapped against his will on an uncomfortable couch with Beca as of late.

 

Beca was slowly losing Aubrey day by day, so Mittens was all she had. Mittens had other intentions. So, when the brunette fell asleep he sprung into action. He wiggled free of Beca’s grip and ran upstairs to hop onto the desk Aubrey was seated at.

 

At first, he startled the girl. But Aubrey quickly regained her composure, “Mittens, mommy has work to do, I can’t play with you right now.”

 

Mittens plopped down on Aubrey’s notepad, so she would stop writing and purred, trying to gain her affection. Aubrey sighed and started rubbing Mittens,

 

“Ok, but only for a minute then I’ll have to get to work.” A minute turned into thirty, and Aubrey was passed out on the desk. Mittens woke her up by pacing back and forth by her head and bumping her awake.

 

As soon as she awoke, Mittens scattered of the desk and meowed from the door,

 

“What is it Mittens? Are you hungry?” Aubrey asked following the cat downstairs into the living room. Mittens perched himself behind Beca on the cushion and yawned, laying his head down and closing his eyes. Aubrey shook her head at this and smiled,

 

“Mittens? Are you telling me it’s bed time? She looked at both her sleeping beauties and smiled. She felt so guilty for the way she was acting towards Beca. Starting that night, she would change herself for the better, just like it was before she got sick and then became a workaholic because Beca and Mittens were everything to her. So instead of waking up Beca or even carrying her to their room, she did something they haven’t done in years. She slipped in behind her wife, wrapped her up tightly and fell asleep instantly on the couch with Mittens watching over them.

 

…

 

Aubrey did as she promised and left all her work, well at work. She focused more on her wife and Mittens. Beca still got jealous when Mittens would show Aubrey more attention than her, but it was something she was trying to work through. Except one morning when Aubrey informed Beca that she was taking the day off to rest. Beca thought it was odd that Bree would randomly decide to take off, because quite frankly, she has never taken a personal day.

 

It all became clear when she saw Aubrey playing with Mittens in her chair. She had him laid back against her propped-up legs and was scratching his belly,

 

_Mittens doesn’t let me rub his belly! Why does he like Aubrey more than me?_

 

Aubrey had got up to use the bathroom, leaving Mittens alone in the recliner. Beca thought how wrong it would be to take Mittens, thus, leaving Aubrey here alone. But damnit, she wasn’t going to lose Mittens again. Like everything else between the couple, it was a competition.

 

Beca approached slowly, placing her index finger over her mouth in a shushing motion,

 

“Wanna come to work with your momma Mittens?” She snatched the cat from his spot in Aubrey’s chair and yelled back to Aubrey that she was heading to work.

 

Aubrey had returned from the bathroom to find Mittens gone.  She looked all over the house for the fur ball and couldn’t find him. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Beca,

 

“Mittens is missing, I cannot find him anywhere :( “

 

Beca received the text as she walked into work carrying Mittens to her office,

 

“Now mister, you stay here and sleep, momma has work to do.” She pulled her phone out and replied to Aubrey because she knew the blonde was having a panic attack,

 

“Sorry Bree, I guess I forgot to tell you that it was bring your pet to work day.”

 

Aubrey just grinned at the text, “Liar.” She typed up a response, “Oh, well okay then, I guess I’ll just mope around here all day. Want me to bring you lunch babe?”

 

“Yea that’s fine. Can you bring Mittens something to? I forgot his food.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want my babies going hungry, now would I?”

 

“You’re the best Bree.”

 

Aubrey just smiled, “The trap has been set.”

 

 Aubrey arrived at lunch and gave Beca her lunch as she sat on the couch with Mittens,

 

“So, you’re the little star today are you?”

 

“Everyone loves him,” Beca said with a smile.

 

“How Is he getting along with the other pets?”

 

“What other pets?” Beca gasped as she remembered her lie, “Oh yeah! He has been very playful with the others. But as you can tell he’s pretty wore out.”

 

“Yeah poor baby,”

 

Beca was relieved Aubrey didn’t catch the slip. One of her employees slipped in and asked Beca for a moment alone,

 

“Sorry Bree, I guess I gotta go.”

 

“Well okay then, I better get going myself. I got some errands to run.” Aubrey stood and kissed her wife bye and Beca slipped out leaving Aubrey and Mittens alone,

 

“Your momma is not very slick, let’s get you out of here and have some fun.” Aubrey picked up the cat and slowly made her way out of the building and begun the trip home.

 

It didn’t take Beca very long to find out what happened to Mittens, she texted Aubrey automatically,

 

“Aubrey! I know you took Mittens! I will get you back!!!”

 

Aubrey just smiled as she sent a picture of her and Mittens snuggled back together in bed,

 

“Sorry babe, he likes me better.”

 

“I literally hate you right now.”

 

Aubrey laughed at Beca’s last message, “Mittens, your momma is a mess.”

 

…

 

It took Beca a few years to settle into the fact that she just wasn’t Mittens favorite anymore. Aubrey had him locked up and really Beca couldn’t complain, she loved seeing her wife so happy. But this time it was different, Aubrey left for Los Angeles to put all her hard work to a close, she was opening a second retreat on the west coast.

 

Beca was lying in bed when the highly anticipated skype call came through,

 

“Hey Bree! How was your day? Is Mittens ok?”

 

“It was…eventful. Trying to train the new staff is almost as bad as trying to train eight freshmen wannabe A cappella singers,” She said sticking her tongue out.

 

“I’m glad you’re having fun. But where is Mittens?” Right on cue he jumped into the frame for Beca to see,

 

“Hey buddy! Do you miss momma? Hopefully mommy is taking care of you.”

 

Aubrey looked at Beca in disbelief, “You know I take care of my own Beca! Speaking of my own? Where are the little devils?”

 

“Hold on and I’ll get them, Eva! Mia! Mommy is on the phone!”

 

Yes, it’s true. The couple were mother’s now. Aubrey had finally decided to have a child, and with her luck, she ended up with identical twin girls who were the spitting image of herself, even at the age of 5. From their taller stature, green eyes and blonde hair, Beca swore they were cloned. Aubrey adored them, but they quickly took after their other mother Beca and her habits. Now it was Aubrey who was jealous of Beca, because the girls showed more of a liking to her. But Beca insisted that it wasn’t the case. They were both mothers and both girls loved their mothers equally.

 

It was just a few quiet moments later when Beca started to hear the scrambling foot steps of two little girls fighting to get to the room first. The girls rushed into the room and hopped up onto the bed playfully attacking Beca first,

 

“Not fair!” It’s two on one!” Beca squealed.

 

Aubrey sat back trying to hold back her tears, she was truly blessed to have such a loving adorable family.

 

“Girls, that’s enough.” Your mommy is waiting to see you.

 

“Hi mommy!” Eva and Mia yelled in unison.

 

“Hello babies! You miss me yet? I sure miss my girls,” Aubrey said with a frown.

 

“When are you coming home?” Eva asked.

 

“I’ll be home in two days. Can you make it for that long?”

 

“No! We miss you.” Mia protested.

 

Beca sat back and pulled the girls in tighter to her sides,

 

“Yeah Bree, we haven’t been sleeping well without you.

 

“Momma has been letting us sleep in the bed with her!” Eva said sticking her tongue out to the camera.

 

“Eva! That was a secret!” Beca looked at Aubrey who wasn’t impressed.

 

“Beca you know I don’t want them in our bed, they could fall or get hurt climbing out of bed.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes, “Bree, I’m a better mother than that, right girls?”

 

Once again in unison they said “Yes! Momma gives the best snuggles!”

 

Aubrey tried not to look hurt,

 

“Even better than mine?”

 

Beca whispered into her daughter’s ears and they both smiled,

 

“Momma said her snuggles are the best. Plus, she said since she’s in charge we have do what she says.” Mia explained.

 

“That’s a scary thought,” Aubrey said.

 

“Hey! I heard that!” That earned a giggle from the girls.

 

Aubrey noticed the look on the girls faces eventually change to sadness,

 

“What’s wrong girl’s?”

 

They couldn’t hold back their tears any longer,

 

“We miss Mittens.”

 

It cut Aubrey deep, she had been so selfish with Mittens. For years it had been a competition between her and Beca of who could gain control over the cat’s affection. But when her girls were born, Mittens had become their cat. He was their friend since the day they came home from the hospital and Aubrey had taken him with her to L.A., so she wouldn’t be lonely. But even with Mittens, she was still lonely. She wanted to be in that bed with her girl’s sharing snuggles.

 

And to see the sadness in her their eyes hurt the most. To Beca and Aubrey he had slowly become just a pet, they had a set of twins to raise now. But to their girls, he was their whole world. Beca shot Aubrey a sympathetic look as she was cradling both girls trying to comfort them.

 

Aubrey looked at the slowly aging Mittens, then back at her girls on the screen, she had made up her mind.

 

“Girl’s, Mittens and I are coming home.”


End file.
